Away in a Blood Bank
by Elf
Summary: The sequil to "Away in a Morgue" and the second part in an on going series. Angel stops an attack on a blood bank to find Dr. Amanda Wallace already there.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon, David Greenwalt and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


**Author's Notes: **This is my sequel to "Away in a Morgue". If you have any comments, all feedback is welcome to slaybrat@aye.net or slayerbrat@yahoo.com****   
  


**_Away in a Blood Bank_**   
  


Amanda Wallace couldn't shake the corpse walking out of the morgue less than 48 hours ago. He was healing so fast, but she didn't feel a pulse when she touched his cold skin. He had been cold after he woke up.   
  


She couldn't shake the sound of his voice from his head. The dark irony in his tone as he left the cold room, leaving her alone to wonder. She had so many questions she would like to ask him. He was fascinating beyond belief.   
  


_And not to mention the most handsome man you've ever seen either, Amanda, _she thought as she clipped her long, curly, dark red hair into a clasp. She slid into her lab coat, pinned on her name tag, and made sure her stethoscope was around her neck. She looked at her refection in her locker.   
  


Her skin seemed paler than normal and her dark green eyes were wider than normal. More alert. She hoped that a handsome corpse wouldn't get up and walk away from her tonight. She walked into the ER.   
  


It was pure chaos. Orderlies were shouting, nurses were running around, bagging people, and the doctors were jumping from patent to patent. She ran out into the frey. Her supervisor, the one who had the crush on her, Dr. Jason Anderson, looked at her with wide golden brown eyes. He was a handsome man, in his mid thirties with a mop of tousled dark blond hair.   
  


Jason said, "Amanda, oh god, you're here."   
  


She asked, "What the hell happened?"   
  


Jason answered with a sad smile, "Tour bus VS semi."   
  


"Damn," she said as she looked for a place to jump in.   
  


He reached out, not touching her with his blood glove, and said, "No, we need O Neg, stat."   
  


She looked around and asked, "Can't one of the nurses go get it?"   
  


Jason shook his head and answered, "They're too busy right now. You haven't jumped on a case yet. Go Amanda, besides, you're faster."   
  


"Damn it," she cursed as she sprinted to the stairs. It would be faster going down the stairs than riding the elevator. The blood bank was in the basement, right where the morgue was. _Don't think of that, Amanda, just keep moving,_ she sharply told herself as she ran into the blood bank.   
  


Her sneaker hit something soft. She tried to take a step, but her foot hit something squishy. She looked down and screamed, "Help!" She dropped down to her knees, but that strange sense told her that the clerk was already dead. She placed her fingers on the plump woman's neck only to find two small, twin puncture wounds right on the Caroed artery.   
  


Then she heard some struggling and the sound of glass breaking in the adjoining room to the office. Amanda stood up, knowing that someone was in trouble. Then she heard a growl. She kicked open the door and took an Akiedo stance, twisting her body to the side and leaving her hands and feet ready for movement.   
  


Thank goodness her father had insisted on Martial Arts classes when they had lived in Japan for a year. Her father was Doctor John Wallace, world famous on his research on the human immune system and different viruses. _Da, looks like it's all going to pay off, _she thought to him in Scotland.   
  


There were two men, both dressed in black biker gear, with an older, male clerk draped in their arms. Their heads were on each side of his neck, and she could hear a sucking sound. "What the hell?" she cursed.   
  


They dropped the clerk, who was dead from what Amanda could sense, and looked at her. She gasped. She couldn't help it, they were hideous. Ridged, inhuman features, golden eyes, and fangs stained pink with blood.   
  


She was somewhere between angry and afraid.   
  


One of them murmured, "Look at that."   
  


His friend looked Amanda over, his gaze lingering on her heaving breasts. That look was enough to make her highly pissed. She had gotten this look many time before from men. Pure lust. They just wanted to sleep with her, they wanted her body, thought nothing about her mind, nothing.   
  


Amanda didn't like to be looked at solely for her looks. She was more than a pretty face and a nice body. She had intelligence and experience. In fact, she wished she was a snaggle-toothed hag if meant people would see what she had to offer more than what she looked like.   
  


"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.   
  


"Getting food, sweetheart," the first one answered.   
  


The second one added, "And a little fun, too, honey." He looked her over with a leer.   
  
  
  


They were here for the blood. She had to call security, or something. She turned and began to sprint out of the room, but she was caught in mid flight by the first creature.   
  


_Vampire, _she thought as he pressed her body into the desk. She swung her legs up and kicked his kneecaps in a way that would disorient him. Somehow, he, the vampire, avoided the blow. She pressed her hand under the sensitive cord of nerves behind the ear then dug her fingers into it.   
  


He screamed and she kicked him off of her. She started to run, only to be picked up off the ground by Vampire Number 2. 2 held her off the ground and threw her against the refrigerator. She hit it with a metallic flood, jarring her senses and knocking the wind out of her.   
  


She pushed herself up with her hands as the two vampires approached. She tried to move, but she realized that she had no where to go. "Leave the girl alone," a familiar voice said.   
  


Amanda looked up and gasped. It was the Walking Dead Guy! His voice was soft, yet deep, as he said, "Leave the doctor alone and play with someone your own size."   
  


Number One giggled and said, "Listen, son, you really don't know what your messing with."   
  


Number Two, who Amanda had decided was more intelligent than Number One, said, "I've heard of him, brother. He hunts vampires and other demons. I've heard that he beats everyone he comes up against."   
  


"It's good to be recognized," the Walking Dead Guy said as he approached. Then he looked down at Amanda. Recognition dawned in his eyes. "You," he said as he looked at her. He looked startled.   
  


_He's a vampire, too. It exsplanes it. Vampires are real, great, _Amanda thought as she looked into his dark brown eyes. Soulful eyes, the saddest eyes that she had ever seen. Then, her next question was, how did he know that there was trouble?   
  


Number One charged. WDG grabbed him and spun the vampire to the table. Amanda was surprised to see a wooden stake in his hand. She was even more surprised when he stabbed it into One's heart and it exploded into yellowish ash around his dark, broad form.   
  


Number Two backed up and lifted Amanda up like she was a rag doll. He intertwined his fingers into her hair, jerking on the sensitive nerves there. She whimpered. Nothing hurt worse than having your long hair pulled.   
  


He said, "Step away, or Red here gets it."   
  


"Creative. Do you get all of your dialogue from cheesy gangster movies?" WDG asked as he cocked his head.   
  
  
  


"Bastard," the vampire spat as he spun Amanda roughly. She reached for his hand and grabbed his wrist. He blinked in surprise as Amanda flipped his body to the ground.   
  


She looked down at him and said, "Never pull a woman's hair." Then she kicked him. Hard. Right in the groin. WDG looked at her surprised. She breathed, "I need to call security. They killed two people. Clerks. I dinna know them." Then she stoped as she realized she was lapsing into her accent. _Damned habit, _she thought.   
  


****** 

It was the same doctor from the morgue. Angel was surprised when she had flipped the vampire on his back then kicked him. He approached her, saying, "Get behind me."   
  


"What about the bodies?" she asked as she stepped behind him in a swift motion. Someone had taught her very well, or she was just one of those few people blessed with a natural grace.   
  


Angel ignored her as he hoisted the vampire up. She asked, "How long have you been doing this?"   
  


Angel blinked and realized that she was talking to the other vampire. The vampire looked at her and snarled, "Bitch."   
  


She glared with dark green eyes. She moved closer and dug her fingers under his ear, getting the nerve and pinching it. Angel looked at her. She punched the vampire with her free hand.   
  


"Injured people need that," she snapped as she walked back.   
  


_Okay, that was different_, Angel thought as she stood behind him, breathing just a tad harder. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the vampire. A few dark red curls had drifted into her face, obscuring her eyes and giving her a fiercer appearance.   
  


Angel asked, "Okay, who's your boss?"   
  


"Burn in hell," the vampire spat.   
  


Angel looked at the redhead, who apparently wasn't going to leave until someone physically forced her out. So, Angel couldn't resort to torture. He punched the vampire and said, "Wrong answer. Let's try this again, alright."   
  


The redhead walked over to a shelf. She picked up a brown glass bottle. She sneered, "How long have you been doing this? There's been cases of blood stolen ever since this hospital opened."   
  


Protecting her patents when anyone else would have ran screaming now. _Well, the Scots have always been stubborn in my experience, _Angel thought as he looked at her. She certainly had the coloring. Red hair, pale skin, green eyes. And she had the accent.   
  


She shook the bottle and said, "Tell me now, damn it."   
  


Apparently, the stolen blood and the dead clerks made her really angry. Then Angel noticed what the bottle had on its label. It was Hydrochloric acid. A good substitute if one didn't have Holy Water. She slowly began to twist the bottle open.   
  


"Okay, my brother and I were hired by this chick. Lyla, I think, she said that she had a friend who needed a quick fix. Got it," the vampire answered, apparently noticing the bottle as well. He added, "We don't go around sacking blood banks. We hunt our food."   
  


"Well, you made a mistake," Angel told him as he staked him. He exploded in a cloud of dust around Angel. The redhead watched all of this and was going to have questions.   
  


"Vampires are real," she murmured softly as she placed the bottle back on its shelf.   
  


Angel waited. She looked at him and said, "You're one. The morgue. You are dead. That could be the only way to explain how you healed that fast."   
  


Then she looked around the room and frowned. "Oh god, the bodies, I've gotta call security," she said as she reached for the phone. He stopped her by covering her hand.   
  


"Not yet," he told her.   
  


She nodded and said, "Yeah, you've got to get out of here. No one's going to think that vampires did this, and your being here would raise some questions." She backed away from the phone.   
  


Angel blinked. He expected hysteria, fear, curiosity, but not understanding. She pushed her curls out of her eyes and sighed. She said, "Everything I know is a lie, right?"   
  


Angel didn't know how to answer her. She pointed out the door. She said, "Go." Taking one last look at her, he did.   
  


****** 

"I saw her, again. She stopped some vampires from raiding the blood bank," Angel told Cordelia as she handed him a cup of coffee. He spun the mug idly in his hands and asked, "Did you by any chance see a redhead in your vision?"   
  


Cordelia shook her head and asked, "Did you tell her anything?"   
  


Angel shook his head. He didn't even know the redhead's name. It was Wallace. Nothing to go on there, a common Scottish name. He said, "I know her last name's Wallace."   
  


"Like the dude in 'Braveheart'?" Cordelia asked as she sat down across from him at their table.   
  


"The patriot who freed his country, then was betrayed by his countrymen, tortured and finally killed? Yeah," Angel answered as he looked into the coffee mug.   
  


Cordelia looked thoughtful. She said, "Well, maybe you're supoce to help the girl or something, or she'll help you. Some PTB thing setting you up." She brightened and snapped her fingers. "Maybe she'll help you get over Buffy!" she said cheerfully.   
  


Angel shook his head and looked back into the coffee. Cordelia stood up and walked over to him. She said, "Come on, Angel. You get hurt and wake up with a really pretty girl hanging over you. You go stop two vampires from raiding a blood bank, and same pretty girl is trying to stop them. Maybe it's some sort of message."   
  


She paused for a moment. Angel looked up at her, knowing fully well that she wasn't done with her ramble. She hadn't warned him about that one thing yet.   
  


She chirped, "If you don't have sex with her, that'll be great!"   
  


That was that one thing.   
  


Angel shrugged and said, "Look, tonight was a coincidence. I don't think I'll see her again."   
  


Cordelia looked at him and said, "Angel, you said that less than two days ago and you saw her tonight. Yeah right. Now, I have an audition to get to." She called out to the phantom that lived there, "Denis, keep Angel company, okay!"   
  


With that, she threw on her jacket and walked out of the apartment, leaving the vampire alone with his brooding thoughts.   
  


THE END! 

What should I have happen next? Should I introduce the "bad guy"?   
  
  
  



End file.
